Mew Project Reload
by Raye-the-Amazing
Summary: Long after the original Mews lose their powers and start families of their own, a secret threat is plotting something to get rid of the Mews and every endangered species forever. When Ryou's son reloads the Mew Project in a last ditch effort to save the Earth, what will the new Mews do, will they be up for the challenge or fail and be the end of the Earth's very existence.
1. Eath's End Begins

"Breaking News, a rapid decrease in the Finless Porpoise population has scientists worried. According to researchers nearly half of the species has been wiped out by an unknown illness. Only problem is, this apparent illness didn't appear until last month, could there be a conspiracy going on?"

My older brother Lee and I looked up simultaneously from what we were doing (which was playing a game of chess) and turned our attention to the TV.

_I know the Finless Porpoise is endangered, but a rapid decrease? How can an illness do something like get rid of _half_ of an entire species in only a short period of time?_

"We'll have more for you at 7."

The News changed to the Weather, it looked like clear skies today.

Just then our father came running into the living room looking out of breath.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" Lee asked, aware of how frantic our father looked.

He looked at us and grimaced, "Have you seen your mother?"

"Y-yeah, she's in the garden, but dad what's wrong?"

Before I could get a response he was already gone.

Something was wrong, and I mean _really_ wrong, Lee and I decided to follow him and see what was going on.

He was right where I had sent him, in the garden, with my mother. We hid behind the rose bushes so neither of them would see us.

"We have a problem…"

"What kind of problem?"

"Retasu, the Finless Porpoise population in decreasing and fast."

My mother gasped, "That's terrible… but why such of huge fuss Ryou?"

"Because if the population decreases enough to the point of almost being extinct Retasu… Retasu you could possibly die along with them…"

A silence to hold of the small garden.

"W-what are you t-talking about? Why w-would I die if the Finless Porpoise p-population d-dies out?"

My mother was in hysterics, my father looked on the verge of losing it as well.

"Because e-even though y-you and the rest of the Mew Mews no long have your p-powers, y-your animal DNA still lingers in your blood. That means that you are all c-connected to your respected Red Data Animals, if the species c-ceases to exist… so will y-you."

I couldn't believe it, not the fact that my mother was a Mew Mew, no, our parents took it upon themselves to explain everything to me and Lee at a young age, but the fact that our mother was going to die along with the Finless Porpoise population was unreal.

"Akua, let's go." Lee whispered in my ear.

"B-but Lee, Mom-"

"I'm sure Dad has an idea of what to do, they'll come to us about this when they're ready, but right now they have a lot to deal with, now let's go Akuamarin."

I regrettable went into the house, but if I had looked back I would have seen my father give Lee a nod as if giving him a signal.

We decided to leave the house and head to the usual café, Café Mew Mew. It was owned by our father and his best friend, we just referred to him as our "Uncle Keii".

Upon entering the pink palace of a café Lee and I were greeted by Uncle Keii and our "cousin" Amejisuto. Uncle Keii's wife Zakuro (another ex-Mew Mew) was currently at a photo-shoot in Spain, if not for her absence she too would greet us (in her own reserved way).

"Hello Lee, how are you doing?"

Lee only shrugged and went toward the back room, most likely headed to the underground lab.

Uncle Keii brushed his attitude as Lee just being Lee, but he didn't see the desperation in his eyes like I did.

"Well how are _you_ doing these days Akuamarin?"

"F-fine… I guess…"

"Akua? What happened? You almost never stutter now a days?" Ameji asked, putting down the broom she was previously sweeping the floor with.

My lip quivered, "M-my m-mom is going to d-die…"

Hot tears spilled from my eyes, I was amazed I had made it this long without breaking down. Ameji rushed over to my side and embraced my shaking frame. It was no use, I sobbed into her shoulder for the longest time. I thanked whatever god was looking over me that the café was empty at the time.

"Akua, what do you mean your mom is going to die?"

I couldn't respond, my throat felt so tight I lost the ability to talk.

"Amejisuto, I want you to take Akuamarin to the park, try your best to get her to calmed down and maybe find out what happened."

She agreed and escorted me out of the café to the local park.

Lee soon came out of the back room with a robot that looked something like a fat, teal, little fish in his hand.

"Uncle Keiichiro… we _need_ to restart the Mew Project again, but this time with my sister and the others…"

Uncle Keii looked at my brother, he truly was my father's son.

"I'll go call your father."


	2. It's Time to Choose Mews

Even after getting to the park, her words still worried me, her mother was going to die? How was that possible, Retasu-san was a very healthy woman, she didn't seem as if she was ill.

We sat down on the swings, Akua just staring at her lap and me rocking back and forth.

"Akua? What did you mean before? Back at the café?"

Her once small and fragile state change into one that was hard and cold, she looked up at me with a tearstained face and glaring aqua colored eyes.

"I meant what I said, my mother is going to die and there's no stopping it from happening." Akua's voice was like ice, but I knew this was only a façade, deep down she was crying all over again.

"But how is she going to die? She seems perfectly fine last I saw her, unless something happened in the last few days?"

I didn't get any kind of response from her.

We spent a long time in silence, just sitting on the swing set, not even swinging.

**~ I see you come, I watch you go; you never seem to leave me, though.**

**So is this love or hate? We'll see...you're makin' me crazy! ~**

I patted myself down in search of my cell phone, after finally finding the pocket it was in I saw it was my dad.

"Hello? Dad? What's wrong, lunch rush already?"

_"No Amejisuto, I need you to come back to the café and bring Akuamarin with you. This is very important do you understand?"_

"Yes Dad, but what's so important?"

The line had gone dead before I could get an answer.

I looked to Akua and sighed, "Looks like we gotta go back, my dad says it's important."

Akua only nodded.

When we got to the café the 'Closed' sign was seen through the window.

_That's odd, it's a Friday, and we're busiest on Fridays, why would Dad close up?_

Taking out my key and unlocking the door, Akua and I hurried inside.

I made sure I relocked the door before looking around. All the lights were off, the only light was coming from the few windows that weren't shaded by curtains.

"What did Uncle Keii want?"

"I don't know, he just said get back to the café, nothing else."

I sound from below told us that someone was in the lab, most likely my father.

"Come on, better check out what's going on."

Knowing exactly where the secret entrance to the lab was we headed below the café.

Upon entering the main room we saw my dad, Lee, Retasu-san and Ryou-san standing next to something that looked like a giant loudspeaker/cannon, but more… techy.

"Dad? What is that?"

"This is going to be the thing that will help us save the world, but first I have to ask you two something. Are you willing to change to help save the world?"

At first I didn't understand what he was talking about, then it clicked.

"This thing, will turn us in to Mew Mews, wont it?"

Ryou-san chuckled at what I had said, "It can't turn you into something you already are, it _can_ however awaken the Red Data DNA inside of you which will result in you gaining the powers of Mews."

"Wait! How can we have Red Data DNA in us? I thought the Mew Project was completely cancelled after Mom and Aunt Zakuro lost their powers along with the other Mew Mews?"

Akua was having just as hard of a time grasping the idea that we could have animal DNA in us as I was.

Lee then spoke up, "Easy actually, Mom and the other Mews may have lost their powers, but their animal DNA was still there. Their animal DNA was passed on to us, their children, but that DNA also mutated in the process of getting used to the new host causing a different species that matched better to form instead."

"Okay, so we have animal DNA like our moms, but why not reawaken their animal DNA? They've had tons more experience fighting than we do." I asked, I had to know more.

"The original Mews lost their powers a long time ago, with such a long time with their Mew power inactive, it's impossible to get them back now. That's why we're asking you to become Mews yourselves."

"So we have a choice?"

"Sort of Akua, if you _both_ choose to let your animal DNA be awaken, then you choose for _all _the new Mews."

"All of them? So they done get a say in it?"

"I'm afraid not Amejisuto, once "The Call" has been sent out all of the new Mews' animal DNA will be active. So what will it be? Will you both become the new saviors of the planet?"


End file.
